Il neigera
by Malinka Harvis
Summary: Juvia a quelque chose a annoncer à la guilde. Ce qui marque le début d'une belle aventure pour la mage d'eau, et son beau Gray-sama.


Juvia restait assise à une des nombreuses tables de la guilde et regardait le monde autour d'elle s'agiter. Elle s'ennuyait, elle qui vadrouillait souvent de missions en missions, rester à Fairy Tail lui semblait être d'une monotonie effrayante. Bien qu'elle appréciait tout les mages qui s'y trouvait et plus en particulier son beau Gray-sama.

Elle soupira, faisant bouger la fumée blanchâtre qui sortait de sa tisane fumante. Elle saisit la tasse et commença à en prendre une grogée. Tout d'un coup elle senti le banc trembler et une voix forte cria dans ses oreilles:  
«Juvia! Faisons cette mission tout les trois!»  
La mage d'eau cracha sa tisane pour ne pas s'étouffer, surprise par Gadjeel et Panther Lily qui venaient d'apparaître. Il était vrai qu'ils faisaient de temps en temps équipe ensemble, comme autrefois à Phantom Lord, la présence de l'Exceed égayait ces missions qui au final, avait permis à Juvia d'économiser beaucoup d'argent, notamment pour son nouvel appartement. Elle regarda le Dragon Slayer et lui dit d'une voix tremblante:  
«Juvia ne peut pas faire ce travail Gadjeel-kun. Tu peux le faire tout seul avec Panther Lily non ?  
-Mais la récompense est forte et puis j'ai besoin de toi... ça fait longtemps que l'on a pas fait de mission tout les trois et puis, tu ne travaille plus en ce moment.  
-Juvia est simplement un peu fatiguée. Argumenta t'elle avec un sourire.  
-Tu ne nous cacherai pas quelque chose ? Demanda Panther Lily.  
-Non, Juvia n'a rien a cacher …»

Elle mit un long sous entendu dans cette phrase. Bien sûr qu'elle ne lui disait pas tout, mais elle ne pouvait pas lui avouer. Elle fut prise d'une soudaine envie de crème glacée, elle se leva et en pris un pot d'une taille assez conséquente au parfum menthe et retourna vers sa table. Entre temps, Levy était venue s'asseoir sur les genoux de son Dragon Slayer d'acier. Il lui frottait les cheveux avec un de ces sourires carnassiers dont il avait le secret.  
Juvia s'installa et ouvrit son imposant pot de glace et commença à le dévorer avec une cuillère non pas à café, mais à soupe.  
Levy la fixa un moment et l'interpella:  
«Juvia... On a quelque chose à te dire moi et Gadjeel.  
-Juvia vous écoute. Dit elle tout en continuant à manger.  
-Ben tu vois … Je … Je suis enceinte Juvia.»

La mage d'eau manqua encore de s'étouffer. Elle reprit ses esprits et regarda la linguiste avec attention. Elle qui était si petite, l'imaginer avec un ventre imposant la rendait plus fragile encore. Mais le plus impressionnant était de penser à Gadjeel en tant que père... Dans la tête de Juvia, l'image en était si comique qu'elle en ria aux éclats.  
Le jeune couple se regarda, étonné de cette réaction démesurée et inattendue. Levy reprit la parole:  
«Je vois que tu le prends bien mais dis moi … Tu compte séduire Gray en avalant toute cette glace ?  
-Juvia ne mange pas de la glace pour Gray-sama... Répondit-elle, gênée.

-On dirai que tu as des envies de glace en ce moment, comme moi j'ai envie... de fraises... Gadjeel!  
-A ton service Crevette !Ghihi !» Dit le Dragon Slayer en allant chercher de magnifiques fruits qu'il rapporta à sa petite amie qui les mangea à une vitesse hallucinante.  
A ce moment là, Lucy et Natsu rentrèrent à la guilde. La constellationiste tenait dans ses bars son fils, Yann, tout juste un an mais qui déjà pouvait courir et brailler comme son père.  
Elle se dirigea vers la table où se trouvait déjà tout ce petit monde. Yann encore endormi, bougonnait dans ses rêves. Il ressemblait beaucoup à Natsu mais avait les cheveux blonds de Lucy avec aussi les même yeux noisettes ronds.  
Juvia entamait un deuxième pot de crème glacée quand le beau Gray vint s'asseoir à ses côtés, sans une proximité apparente, mais qui la troublait au plus au point. Elle se souviendrai toujours de ce matin là.

_Dans le petit appartement de Juvia, c'est comme une tempête était passée par là. Des habits gisaient au sol, orphelins, tout avait été dérangé, saccagé.  
Après un long mois d'absence, Gray était revenu, et il était allé voir Juvia.  
Personne n'était au fourrant de leur relation, elle préférait qu'ils soient tout les deux, tranquilles. A l'abri des regards.  
Il la regardait dormir en caressant l'emblème de Fairy Tail sur sa cuisse gauche. Elle se réveilla, lui sourit.  
Quelques temps plus tard, elle avait eu des vertiges, des nausées. Elle était allée voir le mèdecin, aucun doute possible.  
«Gray-sama... Juvia aimerait te dire quelque chose...  
-Je t'écoute.  
-Juvia... Attends... Un enfant.  
-Je suis le père ?  
-Qui d'autre le serait ? Répondit elle, étonnée.  
-Non, je suis content, mais ne le disons pas tout de suite et prends soin de toi, d'accord ?  
-Oui, Gray-sama._

Aujourd'hui, elle entamait son troisième mois de grossesse. Par chance, son corps n'en subissait guère les conséquences, elle n'avait pas spécialement pris de poids même si son ventre s'était légèrement arrondi.  
Yann se réveilla et son premier réflexe fut d'aller voir la mage d'eau qu'il appréciait. Il ne parlait que très peu et pourtant aujourd'hui, en s'asseyant sur ses genoux, il prononça d'une voix claire et affirmée:  
«Juvia!»  
La mage d'eau ressentit une vive émotion et pris le petit dans ses bras.  
«T'imagines quand on te dira maman, Juvia ? Dit Lucy  
-Juvia n'y a jamais vraiment pensé...  
-Pourtant tu devrais. Rajouta Gray avec un sourire.  
-En plus tu as une attitude particulière ces derniers temps. Enchérit Gadjeel  
-Ce n'est pas … Tenta t'elle de se justifier.

-Alors quoi ? Demanda Levy.  
-Juvia a deux choses à vous dire mais il faut que Gray-sama soit d'accord.  
-Et je le suis. Répondit le mage de glace dans un éclat de rire.  
-Juvia... est avec Gray-sama.»  
Une grande clameur s'éleva et gagna toute la guilde, alors ça y est, enfin. Après tout ce temps, ils s'étaient enfin mis ensemble!  
«Juvia n'a pas fini ! Cria t'elle. Juvia a autre chose à vous dire ! Juvia est enceinte de Gray-sama !»

Et ce fut le début d'un long périple pour la mage d'eau.


End file.
